The Great Adventures of Shadowhunters and Friends
by WelcomeToMyThoughts
Summary: This is where some of our favorite Moral instruments characters and a few others all go play truth or dare. used to be Mortal Instrument Truth or Dare.
1. Truth or Dare

A/n this is a Mortal Instruments Truth or Dare, like the title says. I have to give half the credit to my wonderful best friend who goes by the pen name of Lightwood and Fray who helped me write this story in my basement from like 3am to 5am. We included Raphael because he's awesome and we also put a few of our own characters in. By the way the characters are bit OOC, but they're still cool. Well, I hope you like it.

It was late and Raphael, Isabelle, Simon, Clary, Jace, Magnus, Alec, Maia, Elizabeth, Rose, and Everette had just finished watching Beastly when Magnus turned to the group. "Let's all play truth or dare!" everyone groaned except for Isabelle who was excited.

"It's my apartment, I choose what goes on, if you don't like it get out." Magnus told them, seriously. Jace, Rose, and Everette all stood up, but were pulled back down by Clary, Raphael, and Elizabeth. Magnus grinned "Izzy, truth or dare?"

Isabelle thought for a second and smiled "Dare."

Magnus laughed and handed her a tube of bright pink hair dye and pushed her towards the bathroom "It's sparkly too."

Isabelle glared and stalked off to the bathroom where you could hear her say, "Note to self, never play truth or dare with Magnus."

Magnus frowned, "I thought I was fun. Anyways, will anyone volunteer to go next? He asked looking around the room."

"I'll go, Simon, Truth or dare?" Maia said looking at Simon

Simon looked around nervously, He didn't want to endure what Maia had for him, but he also wanted to impress Clary. He sighed. "Dare," He didn't want to get made fun of by Jace and Everette.

A smirk crossed over Maia's face "I dare you to kiss Clary."

Simon's face paled as he looked at Clary. He walked nervously over to her and kissed her lightly on the lips causing her to blush. Jace glared and stormed over to Simon punching him hard in the stomach. Simon doubled over in pain a gasped for breath. Rose and Raphael start cheering for a fight earning a glare from Clary. She stood up on tippy toes and tried to get eye level with Jace.

"That really was not called for!" she yelled.

"He could have kissed you on your cheek," He growled.

"So, what does it matter?" Clary asked angrily.

"You're my girlfriend!" Jace yelled.

"Don't be so possessive." Clary returned.

Isabelle walked back in before Jace could reply "I leave the room for ten minutes and Simon is on the ground, Clary and Jace are arguing, again, and these two idiots," she said pointing at Rose and Raphael "Are cheering on a fight."

"Hey! We're not idiots!" Rose yelled, standing up and getting ready for a fight.

"Bring it on!" Isabelle yelled clenching her fists. Alec ran up to Isabelle and held her back while Raphael was holding Rose back. Magnus stood at the doorway shaking his head at what was unfolding in his living room.

"Were playing a game here, people," Elizabeth called from the couch.

"Sorry," Raphael mumbled sitting back down and pulling Rose onto his lap. Everyone calmed down and apologized to each other. Elizabeth smiled and relaxed back into Everette's arms. Clary and Jace sat back down on the floor leaning on a couch. Simon sat awkwardly in between Maia and Isabelle, clutching his stomach. Magnus put his arm around Alec and sat with him on another couch.

Simon looked around the room "Liz, you're up."

Elizabeth answered "Truth"

Simon frowned, "and I had a really good dare too. I guess, you have to rate all the guys here, except for Everette."

Elizabeth looked around the room "umm, I guess the best looking is Jace," Jace smirked and Everette glared at him "Then, Alec, Raphael, Simon, Magnus." Magnus's eyes widened and he touched his hair self-consciously but stayed quiet.

"I choose my lovely sister Rose," Elizabeth said with a grin.

Rose rolled her eyes and smirked, "you know my choice, hit me with your best shot."

Elizabeth laughed "I dare you to lick the underside of the toilet seat."

Rose shrugged and got up she sent a glance at Magnus "These better have been cleaned lately." She walked into the bathroom and lifted up the seat. Rose made a disgusted face before licking it. In a moment she was slamming the seat back down and puking into the toilet. Raphael followed her into the bathroom and held her hair for her. "Elizabeth I swear I will get you back for this!" Rose yelled and started rinsing her mouth out. Rose and Raphael walked back into the living room and sat back down.

"Everette, make the choice… truth or dare, life or death." She said dramatically.

"Dare of course."

A wide grin appeared on Rose's face. "I dare you to go streaking down the street to the corner store and back."

"But my poor plants, they'll be scarred for life," Magnus said with wide eyes.

"I'll be scarred for life," Raphael mumbled.

"No way!" Everette yelled.

"No going back on it now," Rose laughed.

"It's too cold, I'll freeze outside," Everett complained.

"You're a shadowhunter! Get over it!" Jace yelled.

Everette glared at Jace "whatever, I'll do it then." Everette walked outside and completed his dare then he walked back in.

"Jace, truth or dare?" Everette asked.

"Dare" he said smirking.

"I dare you to do the can-can wearing one of Magnus's show girl outfits."

Clary laughed, "I would love to see that."

Jace frowned and walked upstairs he quickly changed and came back down with a short pink frilly dress. "Magnus, why do you own this?"

Magnus shrugged, "I can't remember, it has been in my closet for a long time, now start dancing."

"Only if someone does it with me, I think Everette would be perfect for the job." Jace said

"No, it's your dare." Everette told him with a smile

"Come on, Everette, it's just for fun," Elizabeth said and kissed him on the cheek.

Everette didn't want to disappoint Elizabeth so he stood up and started dancing with Jace. Everyone in the room burst out laughing. Soon enough the dance was done, Jace was back in his normal clothes, and once again everyone was sitting around the living room waiting for the next dare.

"Raphael, truth or dare?" Jace asked

"Dare." Raphael said.

"I dare you to eat twenty pounds of sugar," Jace said smirking.

"This isn't going to be good," Rose mumbled.

Raphael grinned and stood up. He walked to the kitchen and grabbed a huge bag of sugar and a funnel. He handed Rose the funnel "Hold this in my mouth please."

Rose sighed, "What have I gotten myself into?" she held the funnel in his mouth and poured the sugar in. when the bag was finished, Raphael's head wouldn't stop twitching.

"Raph, you ok?" rose asked. He nodded his head a lot before turning to Alec

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Alec said.

"Who was your first guy crush?" He asked.

Alec blushed and stared at his hands. He mumbled the answer but nobody heard.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Raphael yelled in his ear.

"Jace, ok!" He yelled irritated, then realized he said it out loud.

Jace was shocked, but stayed quiet.

"Clary, truth or dare?" he asked changing the subject.

Clary looked around, "Truth."

"Who have you all kissed?" Alec asked

Clary blushed and started listing off names in no particular order. "Jace, Simon, Oliver, José, Eric, and Sebastian,"

"You kissed Eric?" Simon asked, surprised.

"It wasn't my fault," she mumbled

"You kissed that many people?" Jace asked.

"Like your list isn't double, triple, that." Clary replied.

"We don't need another fight," Isabelle said cutting them off and glaring at Raphael and Rose who looked like they were about to start cheering again.

"Maia? Truth or dare?" Clary asked.

"Dare," She replied

"I dare you to prank call Luke "

"But he's my pack leader," Maia complained.

"It's not like he'll know it's you, we can Magnus's phone." Clary told her.

"Fine," she said and held out her hand for Magnus's phone. He sighed and handed her his cellphone. It was covered in pink sparkles. She dialed the number and waited for Luke to answer

Luke: hello?

Maia: McDonalds, may I take your order

Luke: What?

Maia: May I take you order!

Luke: Um, I'll have thirty thousand big macs and three hundred chicken nuggets.

Maia: That's a lot of food.

Luke: well I eat a lot, do you have a problem with that?

Maia: Now sir, you don't need to get angry

Luke: Can you deliver this?

Maia: No we can't.

Luke: this is preposterous.

Luke hung up.

Everyone laughed and Maia turned to Magnus, he was the only person left. "You're up."

Magnus smiled, "Dare."

"I dare you to drag Clary around the room by her ankle." Maia said.

"Why me?" clary asked.

"Cause you're the ginger," Magnus laughed and took her ankle. Magnus started running around the room pulling her with him. When Magnus had made a lap around the room he let go of her ankle. Raphael , who was still crazy from all the sugar was sitting beside Jace and poking him constantly in the shoulder "Jace! Jace! Jace! Guess what! Guess what! Guess what!"

Jace turned to him "Shut up!" He yelled.

Raphael carried on "Jace! Jace! Jace! Jace! Jace!"

Jace turned and punched Raphael in the stomach.

"Ow," Raphael mumbled.

Rose walked up to Jace and punched Jace in the face.

"What was that for!" He yelled

"You punched my boyfriend!" Rose yelled back

"He was being irritating!" Jace yelled

"So are you!" Rose yelled and punched him again, this time in the stomach.

Clary walked over to Rose and slapped her.

Isabelle ran over to clary and Rose "Stop it, you guys!"

"Let them work it out!" Maia told Isabelle

"This isn't your problem!" Isabelle replied

"Girls, there's no need to fight," Simon said stepping in between them.

"Shut up!" Maia and Isabelle they yelled at Simon at the same time.

"You sure know how to host a party," Everette told Magnus sarcastically.

"It's not my fault your friends are crazy," Magnus replied.

"Leave Magnus alone," Alec growled at Everette,

"Make me," He said getting in Alec's face.

"I will," Alec replied.

"How?" Everette laughed.

"Like this," Alec said and punched Everette.

Elizabeth, who was standing away from the fighting mumbled to herself, "We play one game of Truth or Dare and now we all have to go to therapy."

A/n well, here's the end watch out for the sequel that will get posted about their therapy. Thanks for reading, comment and tell me what your favorite dare was.


	2. Therapy

A/n! So here it is, the magical mythical chapter of the therapy. I would like to dedicate it again to the wonderful Lightwood and Fray for helping me write this story in my basement. Hope tou like it. Also, you all should join this wonderful roleplay for the Mortal instruments. Check it out here or you can send me a private message .net/forum/Mortal_Instruments_Roleplay/87794/ 

Everyone walked into the therapy room. The instructor was sitting on a chair at the front.

"Everyone take your assigned seats."

Clary sat on the left of the instructor, beside her was rose, then Maia, then Raphael, Elizabeth, Isabelle, Simon, Jace, Magnus, Everette, and then Alec was sitting to the right of the instructor. When everybody was sitting The instructor turned to the group.

"I'm Wally, but my adjective name is Welcoming Wally. I would appreciate if you could call me that."

"More like weird Wally," Rose whispered to Maia, the two of them snickered.

He kept going "Now, you can all make your own adjective names, it has to be a positive adjective that starts with the first letter of your name then your name. When you're all done, we can go around the circle and say our names."

There was much laughter, but soon enough everyone had their names. Everyone said their names. Clary was creative Clary, Rose was rebellious Rose, It was Maia's turn and she said her name.

"Magnificent Maia."

Magnus stood up, clearly outraged "this is preposterous!" He yelled, "she stole my name!"

"I didn't steal your name, I had no idea you wrote that."

Magnus stalked angrily over to Maia, but Everette and Jace held him back. 

"Magnus, you can't hit a girl." Everette told him. Jace and Everette pulled him back into his seat. Magnus sighed, 

"Whatever." He said rolling his eyes.

"Alright, who's next?" Wally asked. The list kept going on, Radical Raphael, Energetic Elizabeth, Irresistible Isabelle, Smart Simon, Gorgeous Jace.

Simon turned to him, "Dude, are you an idiot or something, Gorgeous starts with G not J, duh!"

Jace roiled his eyes, "sure, and Smart starts with a c, duh!" he said mocking the way Simon said it. Simon face palmed. 

"You're a shadow hunter, aren't you supposed to be smart?" He asked.

Clary spoke up, "Break it up, we're all a bit mentally challenged, that's why we're in therapy."

"I like that attitude, who's next?" Wally asked. After Jace went Magnificent Magnus who refused to go because of the situation with Maia, but everyone already knew his name anyways. Then, Extraordinary Everette, Awesome Alec.

"now that we have all gotten to know each other, we are going to do a trust exercise where you will fall back into your partners arms. 'I'll go with Magnificent Magnus. Smart Simon with Creative Clary, Irresistible Isabelle with magnificent Maia, Awesome Alec with Extraordinary Everette, Gorgeous Jace with Radical Raphael., and Rebellious rose with Energetic Elizabeth." Wally and Magnus walked up to the middle. Wally stood with his arms out and Magnus easily dropped himself into them. The same was done the other way around. Next up was Clary and Simon, their situation was the same as the last, except Jace was staring daggers at Simon. Isabelle walked up to Maia who was standing in the middle of the room. Isabelle stood with her arms open. Maia Hesitantly fell back. As soon as Maia started falling, Isabelle smirked and stepped to the side, Maia crashed to the floor. She quickly stood up and faced Isabelle. 

"what was that for?"

Isabelle shrugged, "oops, I missed."

"I hardly believe that, if you wanted to catch me you would have."

"Are you accusing me of something?" Isabelle asked with her hands on her hips.

"yeah, dropping me and stealing my boyfriend."

Isabelle rolled her eyes, "you stole my boyfriend."

The two turned to Simon. "Choose now or you lose both of us," they said in perfect unison.

Simon looked around flustered. "Umm, I'm sorry Maia, but I see you as more of a sister, I pick Isabelle."

Isabelle smiled triumphantly and went back to her seat beside Simon. Maia frowned and slapped Simon then walked back to her seat as well.

Now it was Everette and Alec's turn. Everything went smoothly as Everette caught Alec. Then went it was Alec's turn, Alec dropped him. Everette gets up and is ready to punch Alec, but Magnus stops them with his magical powers. 

Magnus frowned. "I don't want another fight."

Everette stood in midair with his fist stuck there. "Uh Magnus, could you let me down?"

Magnus shrugged and floated Everette back to his seat. "Don't try and beat up Alec," he warned.

It was Jace and Raphael now. The two of them walked up to the front. Glaring at each other, having a staring competition for who would have to trust the other first.

"Jesus Murphy!" Rose yelled. "just choose already!" Raphael turned to look at Rose as she spoke.

"HA! I won!" Jace yelled.

Raphael frowned and rolled his eyes. He turned around and fell into Jace's arms. At the last moment, Jace moved his arms to the side a bit and Raphael hit the ground. Raphael grabbed Jace's ankles and pulled him to the ground. Jace kicked his foot and hit Raphael in the faces. Before the fight got too serious, Rose pulled Raphael away and Clary pulled Jace away. After the two calmed down, they went back to their seats and it was time for the next group.

Everything went well with Rose and Elizabeth. Rose pretended to Drop Elizabeth, but caught her before she hit the ground. Then two of them took their seats again.

"Here is our last activity, you have to be in each others shoes. Simon and Jace will be together, Rose and Isabelle, Everette and Magnus, Raphael and Clary, Maia Alec and Elizabeth will be our last group."

Jace walked into the middle, "Hello, I'm Simon. I try to steal other peoples girlfriends when I have two of my own. I am A total nerd, gamer, and wannabe musician. I still live with my mom and I wear lame t-shirts that say made in Brooklyn." Simon glared at him the whole time. If looks could kill, this one defiantly would.

Simon walked to the middle. "Hello, I am Jace. I think every girl that see's me is attracted to me and that I am the greatest thing since sliced bread. I am totally full of my self and think I'm hilarious when I'm really not." The two of them were held by the people who were sitting beside them so they couldn't attack each other.

It was rose's turn. "Hey, I am Isabelle. I think I am the sexiest thing that is walking this earth and that I am too good for anyone. I think I am the most marvellous cook and pretend not to notice people puking their guts up after they eat my cooking."

Isabelle walked to the middle, close lining Rose as she walked past. "Hello, I'm Rose. I like to make fun of people and pretend to be tough. Also, I think just that because My boyfriend is a vampire that I can rule the world. BUT FOR YOUR INFORMATION MY BOYFRIEND IS A VAMPIRE TOO!" she screamed the last part then fixed her skirt and sat back down. Leaving everyone staring wide eyed at her.

It was Everette turn and he walked into the middle "Bonjour, I am Magnus, I cover myself in sparkles and look like sonic the hedgehog. I dress like the child catcher out of chitty chitty bang bang."

Magnus rolled his eyes and walked up to the middle. "Hello, I'm Everette I idolize Jace, but think I'm better than him because I'm 'calmer' and 'more reasonable.' also, if my girlfriend tells me to do something, I will do it that millisecond without a thought."

Raphael grinned and walked to the front. "Hi! I'm Clary, I am a girl and I love drawing and learning new things. I love going to the club pandemonium and making out with my boyfriend Jace." This whole thing was done in a high pitched girly voice. Clary blushed and everyone else laughed.

Clary walked up to the middle "umm, hello. I'm Raphael, I am really awkward to talk to, uber annoying and a vampire who may or may not be evil, but no worries, I don't bite."

Maia walked up to the middle, "hey, I'm Alec, I am in love with my adoptive brother and am too scared to tell people how I really feel about men."

It was Alec's turn, he walked to the middle. "Hi, I'm Elizabeth. I am demanding, controlling, and think I am all that and a bag of potato chips."

Elizabeth walked into the middle, she looked at everyone before saying. "I am Maia. I freak out at every person I see and couldn't keep a boyfriend if my life depended on it."

Maia launched herself at Elizabeth. Everette goes to help Elizabeth, then Simon goes to help Maia. Isabelle tries to stop Simon and Maia. Jace and clary try to break up the fight but get stuck in the middle of it as well. Rose and Raphael are cheering on the sidelines, but Alec goes over and punches them. Magnus goes to his aid. 

"ENOUGH! YOU ARE ALL HOPELESS! I QUIT!" Wally yelled storming out. Everyone looks at each other then laughs and goes back to Magnus's house.

A/n another chapter has passed, and guess what! We plan to write another one. You just have to wait for it, I promise it will be great. Review! 


	3. What else? Spin the Bottle

A/n chapter three, in the last chapters you've read about them playing truth or dare, and then having to go to therapy… what's next? Nothing other than spin the bottle.

Magnus, Alec, Clary, and Jace, all sat together in a cab on their way back to Magnus' house after the therapy.

"Hey!" Magnus yelled, "I have a super ultra amazing idea!"

Clary smiled, "what's your super mega awesome ultra idea thinger?" she asked.

Magnus sighed slightly annoyed at her saying it wrong, "Super ultra amazing… but I'll tell you when we arrive." Just then the car pulled up to the front of his house. They got out and walked in after awhile everyone was sitting around in the living room. Raphael, Alec, and Jordan were sitting with a beer each, but those weren't their first.

Magnus walked into the center of the room, "attention, attention." He stopped for a moment to wait for everyone to quiet down. "HEY! YOU TWO, I SAID QUIET!" he yelled at Raphael and Rose who were still talking. "I have decided we are playing spin the bottle. Everyone sit in a circle." Magnus sat down holding a bottle, beside him was Alec, Isabelle, Simon, Clary, Jace, Everette, Elizabeth, Raphael, Rose, Maia, then Jordan.

"here are the rules, you must kiss whoever the bottle points to, same sex kissing is allowed, you must kiss the person on the lips," Magnus spun the bottle to see who was going first. He handed it to Elizabeth and smiled, telling her to spin it.

Elizabeth blushed, not liking the attention, regardless; she spun the bottle it landing on Raphael. She was shocked and stared at him "I can't do this, it's rose's, my sisters, boyfriend."

Raphael smirked seductively at her but came out more like he was in pain. "Hey baby, want some of this," he asked and gestured to himself.

Her eyes widened as she stared at him, she just wanted to get this over with. She quickly kissed him, their lips barely touching, then Raphael pulled her closer kissing her deeply. Elizabeth struggled to get away and finally did. Elizabeth got an icy glare from Rose then watched as she pulled Raphael outside. A girly scream was heard then Rose walked in slightly less angry, followed by a confused looking Raphael who was rubbing his head. Everyone was almost certain they saw a tinge of purple around his eye, but it passed so fast nobody could tell for sure.

It was Raphael's turn now; it took him a few times for him to actually spin the bottle in his drunken state. But when he finally succeeded, it was stuck between Clary and Simon; the group decided it was Clary.

Raphael stood up taking Clary's hand from Jace and pulled her up. He looked her over before nodding slowly, "I guess you'll do." He said before leaning forward and whispering "is there any way I can switch you with that pretty lady over there?" he said and pointed at Rose.

"Be my guest, but Magnus might have a cow…"

Raphael glanced at Magnus then Rose, then Magnus again before asking "would I be able to be the godfather of this wonderful half cow half warlock child?"

Clary face palmed, "Raphael, that's a figure of speech, he's not literarily going to have a cow."

Raphael frowned, "fine," he said and kissed her lips quickly, making a disgusted face and rubbing them on his sleeve then walked back to where rose was sitting trying to get her to kiss him again.

Jace laughed, "Don't worry Clary; I'd still be ok with kissing you."

Clary ignored him; she wasn't in the mood, not after being dissed by a drunken Raphael.

Rose finally got Raphael away for a moment by asking him to grab her pop. She quickly spun the bottle having it land on Simon, she quickly pecked him on the lips, unfortunately, and Raphael had walked in just in time to see that.

His bottom lip quivered and he dropped the pop, the whole thing exploded when it hit the floor sending pop everywhere, nobody cared though, they were all staring at Raphael and Rose whose eyes were locked with each others. Raphael's filled with tears. Rose stepped forward to move closer to him but he put his hand out to stop her and hastily wiped them away.

"I… I thought you loved me."

"Raphael, I do, really. It's just a game, remember, it doesn't mean anything." She pleaded and tried to step forward again but got pushed back by Raphael.

More tears fell from Raphael's eyes and he walked out. Rose's eyes started to fill as well and she ran after him. Alec sat sniffling and watching them.

"Oh! The woe, young love torn apart by the likes of a single warlock meaning only a few good laughs." That was when they realized Alec had a bit too much to drink.

Maia confidently spun the bottle, it spun fast at first and then slowed landing right on the one… the only… Gorgeous Jace, as was his name from therapy earlier that day. Maia gave him a quick peck, not wanting to be there for a millisecond longer, he disgusted her.

"HEY YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING MESSING WITH MY GIRLFRIEND!" Jordan demanded staring at Jace with an angry face.

"Whoa, calm down, we didn't really even kiss, she hates me, you know." Jace told him.

"NO… YOU KISSED MY GIRLFRIEND PREPARE TO DIE!" Jordan yelled again and started throwing the kitty statues Magnus had sitting everywhere in his living room straight towards Jace's face.

"Oh God ow!" Jace yelled when he got hit. He had been trying to dodge, but too many had been coming.

"Jordan stop!" Maia yelled, "It's just a game"

Jordan quickly quieted down and took his turn; the bottle landed pointing straight at Clary. Jordan smirked at Jace

"Revenge," he told him then leaned forward to kiss Clary. Jace took it surprisingly well. He threw a few of the broken statue pieces around him at Jordan but calmed down rather quickly.

Magnus smiled around the room at all the guys then spun the bottle, having it land on Simon.

"Oh God, oh God no." Simon said with wide eyes staring at Magnus.

Magnus rolled his eyes, "oh quiet down rat boy, I already have a boyfriend." Magnus kissed him quickly on the lips then went to go sit back down.

Magnus smiled and handed the bottle to Alec proudly spun the bottle it landed pointed straight towards Jace.

Alec grinned, "Jacey, get over here."

Jace frowned and stayed where he was. "Not a chance,"

Alec shrugged, "fine then, I'll come over there," he said and stood up walking towards Jace like he thought he was all that. Alec gave him a quick peck on the lips and walked back to his seat, wiggling his fingers over his shoulder.

Just then Raphael walked back in carrying Rose over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" she yelled.

"No!" he yelled back.

Rose realized that she was in the room and glanced at Elizabeth. "Hey sis, can you give me a hand?"

Elizabeth shook her head, "you can deal with him on your own."

Rose frowned "thanks for the sisterly love!" she said angrily and sarcastically.

Raphael grinned at Rose "I'm not putting you down until you agree to kiss me."

Rose shook her head, "No Raphael."

Raphael shrugged and ran in circles around the room. He got dizzy, dropped Rose then fell. Rose landed on her feet and smirked and went back to sit where she was sitting before. Raphael sat up and looked towards Magnus. His eyes slowly widened.

"Sparkly unicorn…" he said amazed.

Magnus looked around, "me? What? No, I'm not a unicorn, she is." He said and pointed to Rose.

"Really?" Raphael asked and ran over to Rose, throwing his arms around her and hugging her tightly. "My unicorn friend!" he grinned.

Rose sighed, "Please let go of me."

"It talks!" Raphael screamed. "I'm never letting go."

Isabelle looked at them "can we continue them game? It is my turn." She said.

Raphael nodded not letting go of Rose, just hugging her tighter.

Isabelle smiled and spun the bottle, having it land right on Magnus.

"Yes! My shopping buddy!" she grinned.

Magnus smiled slightly, "yeah… fun."

Isabelle gave him a quick peck then sat back down.

Simon took the bottle and spun it having it land on Maia. He gave her a quick kiss then glanced at where Jordan was, he was lying passed out. Simon let out a sigh of relief and sat back down.

Clary took the bottle and spun it, having it land on Alec. She gave him a quick peck and sat back down, not really caring.

Jace smirked and took the bottle and spun it, it landed pointed right towards Everette. His face paled and he glanced around.

"Hey look at that!" he yelled and pointed into the kitchen. Everyone looked and Jace quickly turned it over one so it was pointing at Elizabeth, there was no way he was kissing Everette. Everyone turned back.

"This is preposterous! I am flabbergasted; it seems as if the bottle changed where it was pointed to." Alec yelled.

Magnus glanced at the bottle then turned it back to Everette, "nice try Jace."

Jace frowned and leaned towards Everette, when they were millimetres away, Jace slapped him instead of kissing him.

"What the hell!" Everette yelled as a red print of Jace's hand appeared on his cheek.

Jace smirked, "there is no way I am kissing you of my own free will."

Magnus shrugged and got up, taking their heads and pushing them together holding them there for three seconds. When Magnus let go Jace spit.

"Oh! That's disgusting."

Everette was wiping his mouth with his sleeve. "I agree."

Rose grinned, "Look, young love, they're agreeing with each other already. Isn't that cute?"

Jace glared at her. "If you weren't a girl, you would be dead right now." He told her.

"NOBODY THREATENS UNICORN!" Raphael yelled and stood up.

"Yeah? Well I just did." Jace replied.

Raphael stole Isabelle's high heels and threw them at Jace heel part forward. They hit Jace's face leaving two shoe prints there in red. Raphael grinned proud of himself and sat back down beside Rose hugging her again.

Everette rolled his eyes and spun the bottle having it land on Isabelle. Elizabeth bit her lip, what if Everette and kissed her and fell in love with her, she was really pretty…

Everette glanced at Elizabeth and saw the worry on her face, he understood what she was thinking. "Don't worry that's never going to happen."

Elizabeth gave him a quick peck on the cheek and smiled. Everette gave Isabelle a small kiss and sat back down.

"Wow we actually finished a game without killing each other," Magnus said. "Even though some people were very close to, Jace." He disguised the last part as a cough.


	4. Thanks

Hey! Ur Painted Lover here. I know you guys might have thought this was a new chapter but I'm sad to say it's not…as well, there probably won't be another new chapter for a bout 5 weeks. My co writer, Lightwood and Fray, went on vacation so we won't be able to write till she comes back. We do plan on hanging out when she gets back so we'll have at least one update then, maybe even more. Anyways, let me get to what this chapters been mostly about. I'd like to say thanks to all the people who commented,

Syd (an anonymous reviewer)

Musicals

EvanescenceAngel

Lilianneherondale

Lolz (an anonymous reviewer)

Immortal42

Chosen-Angel-Lunar

pao t (an anonymous reviewer)

Isabel M (an anonymous reviewer)

DrVamp

Vampiremiss96

Hey (an anonymous reviewer)

lowshie

Jgh (an anonymous reviewer)

Your guys comments make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside, I can't wait for more

Next is the Alerters. (Is that even a word?) all the people who have story alerted this story, I makes me happy that you guys want us to write more

Musicals

EvanescenceAngel

Lilianneherondale

Chosen-Angel-Lunar

lowshie

Sloany

IssyRedbird

JaceySue44227

Then we get to the favoriters all the people who have added this story to their favorites list, to be honest, I had no idea so many people would like this story.

Musicals

EvanescenceAngel

Chosen-Angel-Lunar

lowshie

IssyRedbird

3v3ry6ody5 F00L

arabmorgan

blali

Granitegirl2010

Imortal42

Nicci1721

Percy's Wise-Girl

SushiSasha244

vampiremiss96

As well, I'd like to say thanks to every single person who's read this story whether they commented or not and helped achieve 1247 hits you guys are amazing! Last, but definitely not least. I'd like to say thanks (x infinity) to Lightwood and Fray my super amazing co writer and bestest ever friend

So anyways, stay tuned for the next update. Ur Painted Lover signing off.


	5. A Little Too Much Alcohol

A/N sorry for not updating in forever, we've been super busy. Sorry about grammar, I didn't feel like proof reading so bare with me. I hope you enjoy it and we'll put up the next chapter as soon as we can. I'd like to thank LightwoodandFray for helping with this And, has anyone seen the Trailer for the mortal instruments movie yet? What do you guys think?

After talking for awhile, Magnus offered everyone a drink. Everyone told him what they wanted and came back later with a bunch of alcohol. 5 beers, one for Simon, Maia, Everette, and two for Jace, three bottles of Vodka, one for Isabelle, Rose, and Raphael each, A case of coolers, one for Elizabeth and one for Clary, and two glasses of red wine for Alec and himself. He had brought in some other alcohol but right now nobody was drinking it. As they drank and began to get even more drunk, the music and laughter got louder.

"time has come and time has gone, as has many of us, but where art thou Magnus and Isabelle?" Alec announced dramatically.

Jace rolled his eyes "speak English."

Suddenly the music changed to no other than Piece of me by Britney spears. A stage appeared in the center and out walked Magnus and Isabelle, strutting their stuff on the runway. It took the drunks a moment to notice the what they were wearing. Magnus was wearing a costume identical to the one Dr. Frank N Furter wears in the Rocky Horror Picture Show. Beside Magnus, Isabelle was wearing a sluttier version of what Columbia wore in the movie. Bright lights flashed and a pole for each of them rose up from the stage.

As everyone stared in shock, Isabelle and Magnus did what everyone expected them to do. Strip. Alec and Simon started cheering and throwing money. Jace ran up to the stage and pulled Isabelle off it. He pushed her into the room she came out of ordering her to put her clothes back on. Magnus, having nobody to save him, continued to do what he was doing. He was getting down to where he had very little clothing on and got booed and had beer bottles thrown at him. He began to cry and ran off the stage.

"Magnus, my love, please wait love, don't cry, they just don't love you as I do." Alec yelled and ran after him.

"well, while they're going crazy, why don't we play some rockband", Jordan suggested. He had woken up during the craziness.

Everette nodded, "sounds fun, as long as I can play drums."

Jordan nodded "what about you Simon?"

"I'll play bass." He told Jordan.

Jordan smiled "alright and I'll sing."

Jace walked back in. "uh, no. I'll be singing, thank you very much."

Jordan rolled his eyes. "I guess that sticks me with lead guitar."

They hooked up Rockband to the Wii, Jace of course being first player. They flipped through the songs and Jace stopped on one, Creep by Radiohead.

"lets do this one!"

Everette rolled his eyes, that's perfect for you Jace, but we should do Paranoid by Black Sabboth"

Simon flipped back until they came to black hole sun "as awful as your suggestions were, how about we play black hole sun."

Jordan shook his head "should I stay or should I go is obviously the best."

Jace narrowed his eyes "creep beats all."

"that's just because you are one!" Everette told him

"at least I'm not paranoid!" Jace yelled back.

"paranoid"

"creep"

"Paranoid!"

"creep!"

"PARANOID!"

"WE ARE PLAYING CREEP!" Jace yelled

"you're both idiots, Black hole sun is the best." Simon announced

"Just because you are a vampire who can go in the sun and is depressed because his mom hates him it doesn't mean we all are" Jordan told him.

Simon stood up and narrowed his eyes "fight me, dog boy."

"I will!"

"Everybody calm down!" Maia told them

"why don't you play Are you gonna be my girl," Maia, Elizabeth, Clary, and Isabelle all told them at the same time.

Jace, shrugged "fine by me."

All the other guys nodded and they started playing that one.

Trying to impress the girls they all chose expert. The song started and it went smoothly… until Jordan failed out of the song.

"What is wrong with you!" Jace yelled, but he too ended up failing out of the song.

Everette laughed and was able to keep up the drums for a little while longer, but he ended up failing too. Simon, who actually played bass, was able to keep going except the game wouldn't let him save them. Because he was the only one still playing, it made him fail too. The song ended halfway through with boo's coming from the crowd on the game and everyone watching. Magnus had somehow gotten a bunch of rotten vegetables and him, Raphael, and Rose began throwing them at the failed band members.

"You're dead vampire!" Jace yelled and ran after Rose and Raphael with Jordan, Simon, and Everette following close behind.

"Too bad I already am!" Raphael yelled back

Everyone had happened to forget the cute little warlock Magnus.

Raphael grabbed Rose's hand and yelled "nobody hurts unicorn!"

Jace easily caught up and tackled Raphael to the ground. Everette and Jordan pinned him down and Jace started punching Raphael. Rose grabbed Jace in a chokehold and pulled him off Raphael,

"nobody hurts my man!" Rose yelled and knocked him to the ground.

Jace threw up his hands, not liking being beat up by a girl. "Ok Ok I'm sorry, it won't happen again."

Rose smirked. "that's right, be afraid."

Jace just rolled his eyes. The six of them walked back to Magnus' apartment like nothing had happened.

When they got back everyone had passed out on various pieces of furniture and all over the floor. Jace went and laid down by clary, falling asleep. Rose and Raphael pulled Magnus off the couch and passed out there together. Jordan fell asleep by Maia, and Everette went and slept beside a sleeping Elizabeth.


End file.
